


Of Coffee Shops and whatnot

by immortalife



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I don't even know what title to write, I need to let this out, I'm screwed, JINSEOB RISE, M/M, PanWink barista, if you squint a little you'll see panwink and deephwi, let's water this tag, university!au, word vomit obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/pseuds/immortalife
Summary: Park Woojin, who often visits his favorite coffee shop, finds an unfamiliar boy who is sitting in his usual spot.





	Of Coffee Shops and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! This is the first time in years again to write a fic. I just need to dump my JinSeob feels because I don't want to believe that this ship is sinking ;___; I need to add a fic because this tag has been dry and I need a daily dose of JinSeob (and ofc a little bit of PanWink).  
> Sorry in advance since this fic is unbeta-ed and english isn't my first language so forgive my mistakes. Totally word vomit by the way.
> 
> To get a grasp of what the coffee shop looks like, here's a photo of it! (you can see letters on the table :3)
> 
>  
> 
> http://tweenselmom.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/20160126_153003.jpg
> 
> Anyways please enjoy! Comments are much appreciated!

 

University is such a big headache for the Dance Major Park Woojin, with finals, projects, dance choreos and organization works in line, he is now a walking zombie around the campus in which Daehwi, his junior, majoring in “cuteness” and Music, as what he was told, took notice of.

“Hyung, your face screams ‘I need sleep’” Daehwi said as they plopped down on their seats in World History.

“Tell me about it” He scoffed and placed his head on the desk, trying to catch some sleep until their History professor came in.

“Looks like you’re not getting any sleep today hyung” he heard Daehwi murmur which earned him a glare from the older.

_*class bell rings*_

 

* * *

 

“Hyung!” Woojin felt a poke on his cheek which made him stir in his peaceful sleep.

“Hyuuuung!” annoyed at the fact that there are already two fingers poking his cheeks, he woke up to see Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung in front of him.

“Why’d you disturb my sleep!” Woojin, now irritated because of the lack of sleep, satoori now visible when he talks.

“Hyung, World History ended like 10 minutes ago, and the professor gave up on you because you were already fast asleep” Bae Jinyoung replied while fixing Daehwi’s things, a good “friend” he is, well that was what Daehwi told him but their actions states otherwise.

“Yeah hyung. Looks like you’re going to repeat History” Daehwi chuckled. Woojin glanced at them with piercing eyes. “They’re not helping” Woojin thinks and started to fix his things.

“By the way, we’re dropping by the library, you want to tag along?” Jinyoung asked, both of them ready to go.

“I’ll be dropping by the coffee shop but thanks” he said, already packed up and the three of them went out of the room

 

* * *

 

Entering the coffee shop, he was greeted by no other than Park Jihoon and Lai Guanlin who were already at the counter, serving customers with their lovely smiles.

This is his favorite to go to place when he needs to relieve stress, not only his friends are here working as part timers but also the drinks they serve is really good for Woojin’s liking plus it is also famous for their letter tables where you can write poems or letters anonymously and placing it on the table underneath the glass cover.

It’s now Woojin’s turn to order when he was faced with a gummy smiled Guanlin. “May I take your order?” still having that gummy smile plastered on his face.

“The usual Guanlin, and don’t give me that gummy smile, it’s creeping me out” He laughed with the sight of Guanlin pouting and lowkey whining to Jihoon about it.

“Don’t worry Guanlin, you’re still cute” Jihoon pinched his cheeks before preparing Woojin’s usual Dark Mocha Coffee with whipped cream on top, just the way he like it.

“Stop flirting in front of me you lover boy” He snickered as he takes his cup from Jihoon who ignored his comment and keeps praising Guanlin for his work today.

Walking past people in the shop, Woojin finally reaches his usual spot when he saw an unfamiliar face sitting there, completely lost in his own world, jotting down notes, books sprawled out on the table with his face scrunched up, trying to figure out his friend’s handwriting.

Woojin looked around to see almost all of the tables occupied, so he approached the guy who looks around his age.

“Uh excuse me?” He tapped the boy who still didn’t budge from his position. He tapped again, the boy jolted when he felt the tap on his shoulders, where Woojin also jolted from the boy’s reaction.

“Sorry, I was too focused on my homework, I didn’t noticed you there” the boy holding his heart to calm himself down.

“S-s-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Uh.. is this seat taken? All of the tables are occupied right now and this is the only seat available, if you don’t mind” Woojin said it without stopping or more like breathing, he’s in awe with the boy in front of him. Big doe eyes, well kept hair and the faint smell of citrus lingering around him.

“Oh, yes sure, I’m sorry” Woojin now took his seat across from the said guy, placed his drink and opened his laptop to edit his ‘vlog’.

After a few minutes of editing, he was disturbed by the boy in front of him by waving his hands near Woojin’s face.

“Sorry to disturb you but um, I’m Ahn Hyeongseob, Music Major by the way, sorry for not noticing you earlier, I was having a hard time figuring out my friend’s handwriting so yeah. Oh and you are?” hands already prepared to shake hands with Woojin.

“I’m…uh.. P-park W-oo-j-j-in” Woojin stuttered. He’s like this when he meets people for the first time. The shy person he is, he finds it difficult to interact with new persons unless Daehwi, Guanlin or Jihoon was there with him.

“Sorry? Come again?” Hyeongseob, still holding out his hand, flashed him a smile.

“Park Woojin, Dance Major” Woojin reached out slightly for Hyeongseob’s hands before his hands was pulled into a handshake.

“Nice meeting you Woojin! Anyways, I really got to go now, Haknyeon’s bugging me to return his notes. So I guess I’ll see you around?” Woojin nodded and Hyeongseob was on his way out waving back.

“New friend huh? Your eyes are glistening” He was shocked when Jihoon appeared beside him who was now in charge of cleaning the tables.

“Friend? Glistening? What.” He registered Jihoon’s words and felt a blush crept on his cheeks. He hurriedly finished his so Jihoon won’t notice his now tomato face.

“Gotta go. Need to meet up with the dance members” as Woojin was packing his things, he noticed a new paper on the table. He has read most of the letters placed there and lately no one’s been doing it anymore since people are now busy with their phones. It made him curious so he read it.

_“Today was tiring. Everything is so messed up. I messed up._

_I’ve became a burden to everyone. If there will only be a gift sent from above to save me from this misery._

_-Rabbit”_

Woojin felt a pang on his chest. Even though he has this stoic face, he has a soft heart and it hurts to see this letter. He thought if it might be Hyeongseob who wrote this but brushed it off since he might be wrong and someone might left it there before he or Hyeongseob came in. With lowkey love for writing letters because he thought that it is much sincere and sweet, he wrote one in reply to Mr. Rabbit.

_“If you need someone to talk to, don’t be shy to drop a letter here._

_I’m only one letter away. This sparrow might be a bit of help._

_-Sparrow”_

He quite likes his pseudonym since he looks like a sparrow, thanks to Daehwi. After placing the letter neatly beside Mr. Rabbit’s letter, he left the shop.

The next day, Woojin still feels worse as ever. Dance practice was tiring to the point where each one of them felt comfortable lying on the floor, projects flying here and there. Their professors ought to not give them a break. Going back to the dorm, he can’t even sleep due to essays which are due the next day, which are piled up on his bedside table, and he hasn’t even started a single word. Deciding that he still needs caffeine to wake up the nerves on his body, he groggily picked up the papers and stuffed it in his bag, fetching his keys and wallet before going out.

It’s past 10pm when he arrived at the coffee shop, Woojin inwardly thanked the heavens for making his usual spot free, heck who would go grab coffee at this hour, surely not Woojin and those Law students. Dragging his feet towards the counter, Jihoon greeted him with a tired smile, looks like many people came today, “The usual please Jihoon, and please make it 2 shots of espresso, I need to keep my eyes open” which Jihoon nodded and punched his order.

“So, how’s the project going Woojin?” Guanlin asked, he who just came back from the kitchen with boxes on his arms. “Still no progress, I’m so tired” Woojin lazily replied, inserting a quick thank you to Jihoon who hands him his coffee. He now goes back to his spot, opening his laptop and started working on his essays.

 

* * *

 

Woojin groaned as he typed the last word on his essay. Glancing on the clock, 2:04 AM it read,  he spent nearly a good 4 hour stay in the coffee shop, good thing the shop is 24/7 considering that it’s near the university. To relieve his stressed and tired brain, he went on to look at the table to see if his letter was still there since it is cleaned every month so it won’t get messy and if there are any new letters to read.

Some were written not too long ago, some were letters confessing their undying love through poems and some were just right until his eyes landed on this little piece of paper with a rabbit on it.

_“Mr. Sparrow,_

_Thank you for your concern. Actually I’m not quite used in writing this kind of things as it was my first time. Also I think it’s best to talk personally than through this letter? Sorry if I sound eager but I do hope I can meet you!_

_Sincerely Rabbit!”_

Woojin didn’t notice a smile was already plastered on his face until Guanlin flicked his forehead earning a wince from the older. “What are you smiling at, you look like a creep” Guanlin hovered over Woojin who was looking at the letter. “Hmm rabbit? Rabbit who? Is this you?” the younger said in a sing song voice. “No, why would I be a rabbit. Do I look like a rabbit to you?” Woojin made face while Guanlin still reads the letter.

“Nope, and I guess YOU are sparrow?”

“How’d you know I was sparrow?” Woojin gave Guanlin a creeped out look.

“How can I not know? Remember that time when you and Daehwi visited? He keeps calling you sparrow because he said Donghyun hyung is DongDongie and Youngmin hyung is Alpaca so you should have a nickname too. Rings a bell?” Guanlin continued cleaning the table in front of Woojin’s spot making it presentable again.

“Yeah Yeah I remember. God, your memory is good Lin ah” Woojin just face palmed at how embarrassing it is.

“Of course that’s our Guanlin!” Jihoon popped out from god knows where, patting the younger on the head. “Say Woojin, saw you once writing a reply to that ‘Rabbit’. How’d it go?” Jihoon plopped down beside Woojin. “He got a reply hyung, even smiled creepily earlier” Guanlin who just came back from placing the cleaning equipments back sat down in front of Woojin, earned a flick on the forehead from the latter.

“Stop it Guanlin, and I’m NOT smiling creepily. And tell me why are you guys here and not on the counter serving customers?” Woojin looked back and forth between Guanlin and Jihoon.

“Dude, it’s like past 2AM and our shift ends at 1:30 AM, it’s already Seonho’s turn anyways. So would you mind telling us if you’re going to reply to Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Sparrow?” Jihoon wiggled his eyebrow with Guanlin laughing softly.

Woojin can only grumble at the fact that his two friends are here witnessing his embarrassing state right now at an ungodly hour. “I don’t know. He said he wants to meet me. Should I meet him?” Woojin’s satoori now heard again. God it comes out when he’s nervous, jealous, tired or annoyed.

“Try it out hyung! It won’t hurt right?” Guanlin looked at Woojin giving him a small ‘fighting’ fist. “Yeah Woojin, why don’t you try? Who knows, this person might be your ‘ONLY ONE’” Jihoon emphasized the last part to make sure Woojin remembers his oh so dark past of him dancing to BoA’s ‘Only One’. Damn his friend who uploaded it.

Without further ado, Woojin wrote a reply hoping for the best.

_“Rabbit._

_Meeting in person might not be bad. I’m free after this week, Saturday to be specific. Are you free at 10AM?_

_Sparrow”_

There. Releasing a sigh he has been holding. Even though Woojin knows he hates to meet strangers and tends to shy away from them, this was a stepping stone for him. He felt that this Mr. Rabbit is different. He felt comfortable meeting with him. He doesn’t even know why.

“I’m done. Happy now? I already gave a date and time” Woojin looked up from his paper to see Jihoon already beside Guanlin,  giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Ew, please get a room you two” Woojin only rolls his eyes with the couple in front of him laughing. Oh how they love to tease Woojin.

“Alright, enough of this, I just can’t help seeing your flushed face Woojin! So, let’s call it a day? It’s already quarter to 4 and we still have classes in the afternoon.” Jihoon stood up with Guanlin in his hand and Woojin tailing them out of the shop.

Woojin can’t wait for Saturday to come.

 

* * *

 

Come Saturday, Woojin finally out of the hellish week he’d been, still tangled in his sea of pillows, woke up to his phone alarm. Checking the time it read 9:45 AM.

“Oh shit” was the only thing he can mutter. Rushing out in his pile of pillows, Woojin dashed to his bathroom to take a bath because heck, he’s –NOT- that excited to meet this Mr. Rabbit. Though he hopes he read his letter because it will suck if he waits there like an idiot.

5 minutes tops, he finished fixing his outfit, checking everything he needs, he went out with a hopeful face.

10 minutes left before the said meeting time, he arrived at the coffee shop, greeting Guanlin and Jihoon who gave him thumbs up and a fighting. If Seonho was there, he might think this two is giving Woojin a goodluck for a blind date.

As usual, his spot was empty and the coffee shop has less people now since hell week ended and others are probably having hangovers right now in their dorms or cars.

Fiddling with his shirt, he noticed a guy standing in front of him, Woojin looked up to see Hyungseob right in front of him.

“Hi there Woojin!” Hyungseob greeted him with his usual smile. “Morning too Hyungseob” Woojin looked away, not knowing what to do, to offer him a seat or what?.

“Mind if I sit here?” Hyungseob asked to which Woojin nodded. “I’m waiting for someone so is it okay for you to share?” Woojin nodded again “By the way Woojin! Have you read the letters on this table?” Woojin almost choked on a non-existent candy on his throat.

“Umm. Quite? When I have time. Why?” Woojin composed himself. “I left a letter here last time and I can’t believe someone replied to me! I was only ranting on how my life has been full of misery” Hyungseob pouted but flashed a cute smile which Woojin thought was cute. “A letter? And someone replied?” Woojin approached the topic slowly to see if he is right about his assumption that this guy in front of him is the Mr. Rabbit he’s been wanting to comfort.

“Yes! He did reply! I remember he named himself as sparrow!” Hyungseob gave him a toothy smile which earned a snicker from Jihoon who was sweeping behind them. Woojin can’t believe that the Mr. Rabbit he’s looking for is right in front of him!

“I was supposed to meet the person behind the ‘Sparrow’ letter at 10AM and I guess he’s not coming even though he told me we should meet. Do you think he ditched me Woojin?” sadness evident from Hyungseob’s voice, Woojin felt a tug on his heart. He should tell Hyungseob that he was Sparrow but nothing came out from his mouth, only gaping wide open.

“Woojin? You still there?” Hyungseob waved a hand in front of his face, noticing that Woojin wasn’t giving any reaction to his blabberings. “I talked too much no? Sorry-“ Hyungseob was cutted of by Woojin “No! I mean, No you’re not talking too much. Actually I’d love to hear your worries, Mr. Rabbit” gathering his courage, finally he said it.

“Thanks Woo-, wait what? What did you call me just now?” Woojin felt a blush creep to his cheeks. “Mr. Rabbit” he lowered his face, not attempting to let Hyungseob see his face.

“Wait. Did you read my letter here? Well considering that I’ve noticed that this is your uh.. usual spot?” Hyungseob now curious. “Kind of” Woojin only replied hoping that Hyungseob notices he is Sparrow.

“God, that’s so embarrassing! Since you’ve read my letter, and probably Sparrow’s too, would you mind helping me to find him?” Hyungseob gives Woojin a pleading smile, damn everything, Woojin is weak with Hyungseob’s everything. Since when did he start to care about the guy in front of him?

“There’s no need” Woojin looked straight at Hyungseob’s eyes as if telling them “IT’S ME  IT’S ME”.

“Why?”

“because Sparrow is now in front of you!” Woojin blurted out so fast that both of them got taken aback. Hyungseob shaked of the shock and smiled sweetly at Woojin. God how Woojin loves to see that smile. He only met this guy for the 2nd time but he felt comfortable with him.

“Sparrow? You? Well I had the assumption it was you since you do look like a Sparrow but I brushed it off since I thought you were the type of person to be cold” Hyungseob laughed a little. Woojin on the other side showed his signature snaggletooth where only his only close friends can witness it.

“but since you admitted that you are the person behind the name ‘Sparrow’, I’m quite glad that you’re here to listen to my rants” Woojin can only smile “I’d love to listen to you every single time you have rants Hyungseob, I won’t be tired. Imagine a sparrow on a tree branch and a rabbit below, that’s us!” Hyungseob chuckled with Woojin’s analogy. “How fun” Hyungseob thought.

“Thank you sparrow, for lending me an ear. Can you save me from the misery I’m into right now?” Hyungseob gleefully smiled. “Of course! What’s with the sparrow’s wings if I can’t lift you up right?” Woojin just laughed it off, he loved how it’s comfortable for him to be with Hyungseob, even if it’s only for a short time he got to know this guy, he felt like he knew him since they were kids.

“Thank you so so much Woojin, but first things first! Let’s get to know each other? Hi I’m Ahn Hyungseob! Your Rabbit!” extending a hand to Woojin “Hi, I’m Park Woojin, your pink Sparrow!” reaching for Hyungseob’s hands, showing his lovely smile.

“Pink Sparrow?” Guanlin scoffs who was eavesdropping with Jihoon, Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung. Woojin only sent a death glare to the youngest and all of them laughed at how Woojin was embarrassed.

This coffee shop is the start of a new friendship? Love?

Who knows. Only the Rabbit and the Sparrow will write their future from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this was a lame story. The ending was..meh :( I hope you like it :(
> 
> I hope you like it! I'm nervous. Comments are much appreciated and I would love to make friends with JinSeob,PanWink or any P101 stans ;w; you are very much welcome to my friends list ;w;


End file.
